The Tally Man
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set before the Joint Battle manga arc. While on patrol, Izuku Midoriya encountered a biker gang at Chinatown, and took them down before nearly losing his cool due to the bikers' cruelty. Midoriya is bothered as he felt that he is slowly giving in to violence and tries to keep his cool. Meanwhile a gangster hired an assassin to take down a rival leader and Midoriya due to revenge.


**The Tally Man**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by _**Kohei Horikoshi **_and_** Bones  
The Tally Man**_ is owned by _**Alan Grant**_ and _**DC Comics**_

* * *

Hello and welcome to another experimental fanfic of Boku no Hero Academia, in which a new inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way, in which it all started when I accidentally came across a site where you can download comic books from the 80's and 90's, and out of curiosity I downloaded the earliest tissues of the Batman comics, which led me to find out about the Knights Trilogy (Knightfall, Knightquest and Knights End).

As I unzip the downloaded files, I read them, and during the time reading the Knightquest story arc, I came across a story which involves a mafia leader hiring an assassin to assassinate someone…and this caught my interest and decided to adapt it as a Hero Academia fanfic, and thought carefully on who would be the main character here, which led me to use Izuku Midoriya.…

While Midoriya has faced a slew of villains and there are those who came close to defeating him, I decided to use a character who is very professional, yet having a mental instability of sorts, yet having a tragic past, which would help in his determination to finish the job, and this would make Midoriya go past his limit…

Expect this fic to be quite violent for a reason…which you'll soon find out…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: **_**_Patorōru_**

**Chinatown.**

A specific area where Chinese immigrants live and work, is located in Yokohama, Japan, which is located just south of Tokyo. Its history is about 160 years long. Today only a few Chinese people still live in Chinatown, but it has a population of about 3,000 to 4,000. Most of the residents are from Guangzhou (Canton) but many come from other regions.

Yokohama Chinatown is the largest Chinatown in Japan (larger than Chinatowns in both Kobe and Nagasaki) and it is one of the largest in the world. There are roughly 250 Chinese-owned/themed shops and restaurants scattered throughout the district, with the highest concentration centered on a 300 square metre area.

It was quite thriving there since its inception, and throughout the decades it remained one of the most visited area in Yokohama, though in recent times it also became a hotbed for troublemakers, as there are some rowdy individuals pass by and cause a ruckus there, where they usually commit acts of vandalism up to public scandal and causing alarm and scandal.

Though the emergence of pro heroes somewhat mitigated the situation, public order remained quite a problem within Chinatown, as there are those who provoked the residents there by hurling insults and threw garbage at their targets, which drew the ire of some of the Chinese immigrants living there, and even went far as throwing plastic bags filled with urine and excrements.

The residents attempted to chase them off but the troublemakers would get ahead of them and threw insults at their targets.

"HA-HA!"

"YOU MISSED!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"STUPID CHINESE!"

"YOU STEAL ISLANDS! NOW WE STEAL YOURS!"

"YOU'RE NOT AT THE SOUTH CHINA SEAS ANYMORE!"

"HA-HA!"

"YOU OUGHT TO ROT IN THE BURROWS!"

One night, the time now is 22:00, and a group of rowdy biker gang are causing mayhem in one spot within Chinatown, where they used their motorcycle's loud motors to cause a disturbance and intentionally rile up a Chinese resident, as they threw rocks that smashed the target's window, and the resident came out and attempted to chase them away using a baton.

However, the biker gang, about five of them, ambushed the hapless victim as one of them uses a long chain and wrapped it around the target's neck and drags him around, and they began taunting the now-injured victim as he could not fight back, and the biker gang members took turns in physically abusing their victim.

"HA-HA!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"AND THAT!"

"SCREAM SOME MORE!"

"DO IT!"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

"HA-HA!"

"MUSIC TO UR EARS!"

As the one with the chain began to strangle the victim, someone came to his aid, which turn out to be **Izuku Midoriya**, who happened to pass by after visiting someone within Chinatown, and saw the commotion, which angered the boy to a degree and told the biker gang members to leave the man alone and leave this place immediately.

The biker gang were perplexed at first, as they saw Midoriya in his hero costume, as well as him wearing his mask and mouthpiece, and yet one of the members somehow recognized Midroiya despite his face being fully covered with his mask and mouthpiece, and the other bikers began to poke fun at the boy, calling his hero costume pathetic.

"That's the kid from UA High?"

"What a joke!"

"Yeah! His costume's a poor imitation!"

"He's an idiot!"

"He's so fucking funny!"

"What do you say, guys? Let's beat him!"

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

They mocked Midoriya and asked if he really a hero or just a cosplaying clown, as they have no idea that the boy's Quirk is really strong due to him possessing One For All. As the bikers further strangles the victim, Midroiya went into action and activated his Full Cowling and went for the Shoot Style and kicked down the biker using the chain, and the impact sends him crashing against several trash cans.

The other bikers were taken by surprise at seeing one of the members got beaten down by what they supposed to believe is a mere boy, yet they decided to teach him a lesson that there are no such things like heroes and they are now pumped up to cause pain and devastation to their new target, and are willing to kill him if they have to.

"Hey!"

"He wants a fight!"

"Now I'm pumped!"

"Let's get him!"

"Yeah…I want to beat him up!"

"Oh boy…my hands are itching…"

"Let's boogie, boys!"

"Here we come!"

-x-

Not far from Chinatown, the scene shifts to a lavish building that is situated along Yokohama, where a lavish party is taking place, an unseen individual is standing there and is being interviewed by a mafia head, who showed him the pictures of the target he is assigned to assassinate, in which the pictures showed two men, whom the mafia head said that they must be killed off at any way he sees fit.

The mafia head is identified as **Jo Butoh**, and he wants to have the targets killed for the humiliation they caused, as the targets that the hired assassin is assigned to kill are identified as siblings – the **Roni Brothers**. The Roni Brothers are the leaders of a rival mafia gang that deal with drugs and extortion, and it is revealed that they managed to keep their illegal activities secret by putting up a front.

In a recent event, the Roni Brothers tricked Izuku Midoriya into believing that Butoh family is engaged in distributing party drugs to rich teenagers and said that the Butoh family are dangerous criminals that have ties to Yakuza groups, including the **Shie Hassaikai**.

The Roni Brothers then planted incriminating evidence as well as exposing the Butoh Family's secret activities, and once they have enough evidences, Midoriya, along with pro heroes like **Centipeder** and **Bubble Girl**, with the aid of the police, invaded the mansion where a party is taking place, and found the party drugs being distributed.

In the ensuing melee, the Butoh Family attempted to escape and Midoriya gives chase, where the family (consisting of Jo's parents and his younger sister) accidentally fell to the swimming pool and a stun gun was accidentally activated, and fell to the pool, and the family were electrocuted to death.

Jo was the only survivor, yet he managed to keep his connection to the illegal activities a secret, yet he witnessed what happened and blamed Midoriya for the deaths of the Butoh Family, and soon he learned that the Roni Brothers are the ones who tipped off the police, and vowed revenge on the three targets.

Back at the present, Jo gave the unseen hired assassin a check as full payment and urged him to kill off the targets, which the hired assassin assured that it will be all done before sunrise.

"Hmm…that's the targets…?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"…"

"You got it. A deal is a deal."

"Good. As for the first target…here is the location…"

"Okay. Got it."

"…"

After that, the unseen hired assassin took his leave while Jo Butoh took his leave as well, and is expecting good news that would be forwarded to him before morning.

-x-

Back at Chinatown, the biker gang members are having a hard time pinning down Midoriya as he is quick enough to evade the motorcycles and delivered a Shoot Style flying kicks that knocks down two of the bikers, and the other two bikers are getting frustrated at being messed around, and they all regrouped and huddled, as they became desperate to put the boy out of his misery.

There the leader smirked and told the others what to do, and the others grinned as they saw the logic in it. And they told the leader that they are ready and will do as planned.

"Okay."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, we're in."

"You lead us."

"We're ready."

"Yeah."

"Let's do this."

"Right."

The biker gang members picked up some stones and threw it onto the windows of the houses, smashing it, which caused some of the residents to get roused from their sleep and opened the door of their houses, which turn out to be residents within Chinatown, who are merchants selling their wares in their stalls, and berated the bikers for their actions.

Midoriya wondered what the biker gang members are up to seeing that they are only causing more trouble by provoking the residents, as the residents hurled angry insults at the troublemakers in Chinese dialect.

"Damn you!"

"Get out of here!"

"You're a mess!"

"Get lost!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Bastard!"

"I'll kill you!"

"I'll shoot you!"

The bikers grinned and took out something from their bags, which turn out to be Molotov, and they hurled it at the residents, resulting in an explosion and this caused numerous injuries as the victims were thrown aside, and got injured in the process, and you can hear them screaming out in pain as their injuries were quite serious.

"AAAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAIIIEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH"

"AAAAHHHH!"

The biker gang members laughed maniacally and tells Midoriya to choose: whether to go after them or tend to the victims, and they gloated that he won't be able to catch the biker gang unless he is willing to let the victims die gruesomely.

"HA-HA-HA!"

"WHAT NOW, BRAT?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"Catch us? Or help those Asian assholes?"

"Choose now!"

"Or you want us to do more?"

"We're going to torch more houses!"

"What do you say about that?"

Midoriya slowly loses his composure and angrily went ahead, using a Shoot Style in an increased intensity and hits the first biker on the head, fracturing his neck and he laid to the ground. Midoriya then did a strong punch laced with One for All and hits the second biker on his chest, fracturing him and is thrown off his bike. The remaining three became horrified at seeing this and became fearful towards the boy, seeing that they made a mistake of provoking him.

They decided to ditch the other two and attempted to get away.

"Geez!"

"That kid's crazy!"

"He's gonna kill us!"

"I'm out of here!"

"Me too!"

"Wait for me!"

"Hey!"

"Every man for himself!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it was quite violent given what happened here, and for the first time Midoriya slowly gets an emotional outburst at the biker gang's cruelty and unleashes his fury…

While the villain of this fic is not seen, he will soon makes his presence known while minor villains have bit parts here that serves as a catalyst on how the conflict would commence…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Midoriya reflects on what went wrong and why he is getting overly emotional, the villain of this fic makes his debut…and why he is named that way…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
